Ojos que no ven, histeria que comienza
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: No importa si son segundos o eternidades, cuando tus ojos no la ven, es insoportable. Para la actividad: "Desde otros ojos" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.


_Akatuski no Yona_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic fue escrito para el foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para la actividad "Desde otros ojos" por el cumpleaños de Shin-ah.

* * *

Tan solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para entender que a veces la inexplicable sucede, que algunos monstruos solo tienen miedo y que otros se sacian con pura crueldad. Pero la nobleza se esconde detrás de una máscara, en los ojos hambrientos del dragón.

 **.**

 **Ojos que no ven, histeria que comienza.**

 **.**

 _Fue en un día que parecía perfecto_. La luz del sol iluminaba con fuerza, pero los altos árboles mitigaban ese calor. El agua fresca corría como si quisiera jugar y la Princesa estaba radiante con el humor del sol y el agua.

—Por fin hemos encontrado un lugar dónde puedo bañarme.

Extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, levantado agua con sus manos. Las gotas se esparcieron por el aire como rocío, brillando junto con su sonrisa.

—Realmente debes estar feliz, Princesa —comenté y me tapé la nariz—, la verdad no es para menos. Yo también estoy feliz.

Su cara se desfiguró por la vergüenza y ese pequeño puchero, que tanto me gustaba, apareció. Tuve tantas ganas de reír en ese momento. Era adorable y cuando se comportaba así, me hacía recuerdo a la antigua Princesa, esa princesa despreocupada que decía que yo no era nada adorable. A veces tenía ganas de sustentar esa idea.

—¡Hak! —Su ceño se frunció. Sonreí satisfecho—. Tú siempre andas bromeando.

—Nada de bromas, Princesa —Sujeté una mano suya y nos acerqué, su rostro sorprendido estaba a tan solo milímetros del mío—. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de espiarla.

Sus ojos estallaron abiertos, pero su mirada rápidamente huyó de mí, ocultando su rostro. Últimamente, siempre reaccionaba así... Sabía que no quería que jugara de esa manera, ya había prometido no hacerlo, pero las ganas de una pequeña broma y la esperanza de algún día verla sonrojada, me impulsaban a actuar como un _idiota_.

Rechazado. Sonreí como pude y acaricié su cabello.

—No te demores mucho —giré y me marché.

El agua llegaba hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas, estaba tibia. Seguramente ella lo disfrutaría.

—¡No te atrevas a espiarme! —gritó después de unos segundos.

—¡Entendido!

No la espiaría. Estaría muy ocupado evitando que otro, al que conocía muy bien y tenía ojos caídos, lo hiciera. Mi radar contra pervertidos estaba prendido. Alerta, empecé a mirar de un lado a otro. Al alzar la vista, me encontré con Shin-ah, parado en las ramas de un árbol, observando a la Princesa. _No tenía que preocuparme de él._

A veces estaba realmente agradecido con el cielo, de que esos ojos no fueran caídos. Si fuera de otra manera, me preguntaba, qué tipo de acrobacias tendría que hacer para evitar que la viera.

Ao saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba Shin-ah y corrió por mi lado pero en dirección opuesta, seguramente por pedido de él. Lo hacía así, cada vez que no podía tener sus ojos puestos en la Princesa. Eso era algo que me agradaba de Shin-ah, en silencio siempre era el que más pendiente estaba de ella. Incluso en días tan cálidos, sus ojos no soportaban apartarse de ella.

Me fui acercando poco a poco al árbol donde se encontraba, sabiendo que cuando Shin-ah apartara la vista, sería en el momento adecuado. Pensar de esa manera, me permitía ver a través de sus ojos, tan solo por una fracción de segundo lleno de imaginación. Aunque eso fuera algo que no me podía permitir...

Pero Shin-ah actuó como ninguno más actuaría, como siempre lo hacía: Se sobresaltó un poco avergonzado en el momento justo y giró para que aún sus ojos cerrados, no vieran. Sin embargo algo pasó. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó en el mismo segundo que mi rostro se desfiguró al escuchar ese grito desgarrador. Shin-ah giró de nuevo, en busca de la Princesa, saltó del árbol y corrió.

Tres segundos fueron suficientes.

Uno: Shin-ah se gira sin sospechar. Dos: Su cuerpo se tensa, mi cara se desfigura, ella grita. Tres: Shin-ah salta del árbol y corre, yo lo sigo pero no hay nada que hacer. La Princesa había desaparecido. Su cinto y zapatos, abandonados en el rio.

Con sus prendas entre mis manos, mi mirada buscó por los alrededores. El día seguía siendo tan hermoso y cálido como hace un par de minutos. El agua corría con naturalidad, no había signos de que Yona fuera arrastrada por la corriente, además la altura del agua era muy baja como para que eso sucediera. Los árboles permanecían inmóviles, lo que me indicaba que no había sido raptada y llevada por esos senderos, pues abría signo de agitación en las hojas que apenas danzaban por culpa de una ligera briza.

Todo estaba en perfecta armonía…

Sabía que no existían pueblos cercanos. Además, estábamos en pleno centro del bosque y no habíamos visto humanos hace más de cinco días.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, listo y expectante. Mi lanza se deslizó a un lado, estaba tan afilada como mis instintos. Reacciones normales y además, tenebrosas. Me incorporé del suelo y una vieja sensación se apoderó de mí.

 _¿Cuántas veces más permitiría que la arrebataran de mis propias manos? ¿Cuántas veces más sería tan incompetente?_

Mi puño se cerró alrededor de mi lanza y volví mi mirada a Shin-ah.

—Yona… —balbuceó, su rostro estaba más pálido.

Por su expresión, él tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista. Sus manos se posaban en aquella máscara, como signo de preocupación.

—Hay que avisar a los demás —dije.

—No hay tiempo.

—Para que escape de tu vista, tuvo que ser alguien muy veloz, ¿cierto? —Shin-ah negó con el rostro.

Tenía razón. Nada escapaba así de rápido, ni siquiera Jae-ha, ¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿Cómo alguien podía desaparecer así de rápido?

No había tiempo que perder.

—Más adelante, rio abajo, cerca de una cascada, hay una choza.

Apuntó con el dedo índice hacía el sur. No pregunté más y nos dirigimos hacia allá. Tomé la delantera y él me siguió.

Una choza… ¿Algún ermitaño vivía en aquel lugar o… a caso un maleante que prefería tener su centro de operaciones lejos de las aldeas? Quizás simplemente era una familia pobre que obtenía sus alimentos de la naturaleza. Sin importar nada de eso, seguimos nuestro camino con paso apurado, acercándonos al lugar indicado, pero antes de eso…

—¡Hak! ¡Shin-ah!

La serpiente albina más los ojos caídos, aterrizaron desde el cielo.

—Sentimos a Shin-ah alejarse demasiado y nos preocupamos ¿qué ocurrió?

Estaban desconcertados pero aún no histéricos, como lo estarían en un par de segundos, justo después de contarles lo inverosímil.

—Yona…

Rostros más pálidos de lo usual, cuerpos tensos, corazón asustado y ojos alertas. Era así cuando se trataba de ella. Los cuatro dragones siempre reaccionaban así… Eran el espejo de mi desesperación y era la razón por la que podía confiar en ellos.

—Buscaremos desde arriba —avisó Jae-ah.

—Zeno se quedó cuidando a Yoon en el campamento —explicó Kija—, volveremos a avisarle lo ocurrido, es posible que estén preocupados.

Shin-ah accedió con el gesto.

—Cuento con ustedes —dije.

—¡Sí!

Y tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron.

Continuamos en busca de nuestro objetivo y para ello, dejamos de caminar por las orillas del rio y nos adentramos al bosque. Ésta vez con Shin-ah cómo guía, sorteamos los obstáculos de la naturaleza. Mientras tanto mi mirada se concentró en observar los detalles: Si bien era un bosque bastante denso, ciertas cosas que no había notado antes, ahora saltaban a la vista. La naturaleza no tenía tanta fuerza como en territorios realmente vírgenes, bastaba con mirar el camino por el que ahora caminábamos. El césped se veía ligeramente magullado como si lo hubieran pisoteado antes. Además, mientras nos acercábamos a la choza, se podía ver ciertas plantas comestibles arrancadas, algunas una por una y otras incluso de raíz.

—No hay nadie aquí —protesté, al llegar al lugar y ver la puerta fuera de su lugar.

—Hay comida fresca dentro.

Ingresamos a la choza y escaneamos todo el lugar. Estaba como abandonado, lleno de polvo y lleno de cosas rotas. Había muchos libros y recipientes con líquidos extraños. La mayor parte parecía basura, pero como dijo Shin-ah, en un costado de la habitación se encontraba alimento fresco.

—¿Puedes ver algo más? ¿Alguna pista de que Yona estuvo aquí?

Shin-ah negó con el rostro.

—Pero hay un hombre en las orillas del río.

—Vayamos a preguntar.

Emprendí marcha hacía dónde se escuchaba el agua corriendo y eventualmente vi a un anciano, agachado en el rio con los pendientes de la Princesa. Un impulso de adrenalina corrió por mis venas al ver las joyas de la Princesa en manos ajenas. Sin embargo Shin-ah se interpuso en mi vista y caminó hacia el hombre. Me dio el tiempo para controlarme, después de todo, solo era un anciano…

Nos presentamos delante del viejo y le contamos lo que había ocurrido con la dueña de las joyas que ahora estaban en su poder. Cuando lo supo todo, el anciano se puso muy nervioso y nos entregó el par de aretes, como si estuvieran malditos.

—Solo los tomé porque estaban tirados en el rio —se explicó nervioso.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo llegó esto aquí? —Mostré el oro a sus ojos evasivos.

—La corriente del agua, por supuesto.

—¿Sabe algo de lo que pudo haber sucedido?

El viejo se tomó un tiempo para responder la pregunta. Respiró profundamente y con mirada firme respondió.

—Este lugar siempre ha sido tranquilo, pero hace año y medio un grupo grande de hombres pasaron por estas tierras, al parecer, con ánimos de quedarse. Alguna vez veo humo en el cielo y sé que es ocasionado por ellos, también han estado construyendo algo, pero la verdad es que no sé que es. Como adivinarán, no me gusta meterme en los asuntos ajenos, por eso vivo en medio del bosque. Espero disculpen a este viejo por no poder ayudar en nada más y deseo que encuentren sana y salva a su amiga.

—Gracias... por todo.

El anciano se marchó y Shin-ah subió al árbol más alto que tenía cerca. En un par de minutos estaba abajo.

—Hay un lugar hacia el norte... está lejos.

—¿Crees que ella esté ahí?

Shin-ah se quedó frente a mí, con una expresión inerte. Él no sabía si Yona estaba ahí, pero tampoco lo negaba. Nos pusimos en marcha y sentimos el peso de una eternidad.

 _Yona… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herida? ¿Quién te tiene y porqué?..._

Segundos convertidos en horas. La distancia entre árbol y árbol era corta, pero después de cada árbol, había otro más allá al que debíamos llegar, y eso se repetía una y otra y otra vez. La distancia no se acortaba nunca. Era desesperante. Más con un silencio tan profundo entre nosotros.

Shin-ah nunca era muy comunicativo, pero su posición era más rígida en estos momentos. No sabía lo que ocurría dentro de esa máscara, pero apostaría a que sus ojos no paraban de investigar.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunté

—Dos horas, tal vez más.

Suspiré agotado y me detuve, ya habían pasado como cuatro horas desde la casa del anciano y el sol indicaba que era tarde. Miré a Shin-ah y supe lo que Yona hubiera querido que haga. Me acerqué a la orilla y lancé mi lanza al rio, cuando la saqué, había un pescado en ella.

Shin-ah se acercó a mí. No parecía cómodo con la idea de detenernos.

—Si comemos podremos caminar más rápido —expliqué— además, si la Princesa se encuentra en problemas, como sospecho, será mejor que nos alimentemos.

Cogí un pez más y comimos, bueno… Shin-ah se devoró el pescado de un solo bocado, la aleta del pez aún jugueteaba fuera de su boca.

—Si tenías tanta hambre antes, me lo podrías haber dicho…

Saqué un pez más para él y luego continuamos nuestro camino. Cómo lo supuse, nuestro paso se volvió más rápido y llegamos al atardecer.

Lo que el anciano dijo era verdad. Un gran campamento se había asentado en aquel lugar, sus casas estaban construidas de forma que no llamasen la atención. Se notaba que intentaban mimetizarse lo más posible con la naturaleza. En ese momento, nosotros también nos ocultábamos entre la maleza.

En aquel instante Shin-ah tocó mi hombro y señaló el rio; al principio no entendí que quería que viera, pero cuando concentré más mi vista, vi un delgado hilo de agua turbia correr junto a las aguas cristalinas. Su color era muy extraño para ser solo agua sucia. Aquel hilo corría misteriosamente por el rio y mi instinto me decía que prestara atención. Ese hilo fino de líquido comenzó a jugar, como si tuviera cuerpo de verdad, de un lado a otro y de forma serpenteante. Pestañeé una vez, luego otra y perdí la conciencia.

.

.

El dolor no es relevante, es incomodo, pero no debe asustarte. Eso me enseñó el viejo. Lo importante es saber la razón del dolor y el porqué lo aguantas, de esa forma se toman las decisiones adecuadas… pero en estos momentos todo era muy confuso y oscuro.

Dos patadas más en el estómago me quitaron el poco aire que tenía. Mi boca se abrió para expulsar el sabor de la sangre y a bocanadas tragar oxígeno. Dos risas delataron su posición y una patada más se encontró contra mi vientre. Abrí los ojos intentando ver algo, pero solo había una antorcha que iluminaba a lo lejos, no era suficiente para mi vista cansada, pero aún así pude saber que estábamos en un lugar cerrado y también pude ver mi lanza apoyada en una pared. Cerré los ojos y tres patadas más me revolcaron por el suelo, mis manos atadas impedían que detuviera sus ataques.

—Parece que ya está consiente —susurró uno de ellos.

Con un pie me giraron, poniéndome boca arriba. Abrí mis ojos.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó.

—La chica —dije—... de cabello rojo, ¿dónde está?

—¿Cabello rojo? No hemos visto una chica así, pero te avisaré si la veo —Rió y volvió a patearme.

Una vez más, respiré pesadamente, intentando recuperar el aire y entonces mis oídos captaron el sonido de golpes, en la habitación conjunta.

—¡Shin-ah! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Shin-ah!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Cállate! —volvió a patearme en el rostro.

—Ya es suficiente —le reclamó el otro—. Lo matarás.

—Eso es lo que planeo —susurró—. No han venido por nosotros, solo buscan a esa maldita. No perdonaré lo que me hizo. Además no podemos permitir tener a más curiosos.

Mis ojos estallaron abiertos. Habían dicho todo lo que quería escuchar.

El que me había estado pateando vino contra mí una vez más, pero esta vez, arqueé mi cuerpo y lo impacté, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. El otro quiso ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su caída hizo temblar el lugar y mi lanza había caído al suelo. Me incorporé de un salto y en un movimiento, mi vieja amiga ya estaba entre mis manos. Sonreí.

—¿Dónde está la chica de cabello rojo? —pregunté, cortando las sogas de mis manos—. Hablen sino quieren que los mate.

Sorprendidos por el rápido cambio de situación, en sus ojos aún quedaba confianza. Levanté mi lanza y las puse contra sus cuellos. No sería blando con alguien que retuvo a la Princesa. Uno de ellos tembló ante el filo, mas el otro sonrió. Al observarlo de cerca, llevaba una venda que recorría varios centímetros de su brazo; por lo visto Yona no había sido blanda con ellos tampoco —Sonreí—. El ego del hombre no dejó que entrara en pánico hasta que se escucharon gritos desesperados desde la otra sala.

Debo admitirlo, quizás es el sonido más espeluznante que haya escuchado en toda mi vida. Eran gritos de alguien que estaba siendo descuartizado… pedazo a pedazo por un monstruo.

—Shin-ah…

No lo pensé, solo me dirigí a aquel lugar. Al entrar, vi su rostro descubierto y sus ojos dorados brillando de satisfacción, como nunca antes lo había visto.

 _Pobres de aquellos que osen dañar a la Princesa que abrió los ojos del dragón azul._

El último hombre en pie de la sala comenzó a gritar, pero Shin-ah solo estaba parado allí, sin hacer nada.

—¡Shin-ah!

Intenté hacerlo reaccionar, pero el grito del hombre frente a mí me respondió por él, cayendo al suelo. Entonces sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí... Fue abrumador y quizás hasta hipnotizante. Sabía las consecuencias de mirarlo a los ojos, pero era imposible no hacerlo a estas alturas.

El gran dragón azul quería devorarme.

—Shin-ah... —susurré una vez más ante el inminente ataque.

Entonces, el gigante monstruo detrás de él… desapareció.

—Yo…na… —suplicó.

—Ella estuvo aquí. La encontraremos —le prometí antes de que Shin-ah tocara el suelo, inmovilizado.

Yo también caí al suelo, agotado. Respiré profundamente y miré a Shin-ah.

¿Cuánto de eso fue real? —Me pregunté. Aquel monstruo que quiso desgarrarme… ¿Era Shin-ah? ¿El dragón azul?

La verdad es que nunca había visto sed de sangre en le rostro de Shin-ah. Siempre que peleaba con su espada, cargaba un aura de tranquilidad diferente a la del resto ¿Es que acaso su sed de sangre venía del dragón azul o era la suya propia que había sido reprimida?

Miré a mi alrededor. Los cuerpos sin vida, yacían en el suelo, pero... ¡Respiraban!

—No los mataste.

Suspiré más tranquilo.

—El cabello de Yona… vi cabello de Yona en sus ropas, pero no toqué sus corazones.

Sonreí y puse una mano en su cabeza.

—Bien hecho.

Puede que Shin-ah tenga tanta sed de sangre como cualquier mortal que ama y odia. Jamás podría juzgarlo por algo que a mí me sobra. Además, él era Shin-ah, el hombre que tiene la fuerza de voluntad para apartar la vista en el momento justo, sin importar sus deseos o instintos. Se había vuelto muy fuerte.

 _Yona estaría orgullosa de ti._

—Vámonos de aquí.

Me incorporé y lo tomé por el brazo para cargarlo en mi espalda. Era más pesado de lo que imaginaba, pero aún más liviano que los demás. Solo eran las heridas las que me restaban fuerza.

—Deberías descansar. Vi tus entrañas y sangran.

Cuando lo mencionó, recordé el dolor.

—Ella aún puede estar en peligro —respondí.

—Déjame aquí —pidió.

Admito que hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero hay cosas más importantes que el dolor y dejar a un amigo atrás, no era una opción. No le respondí y seguí hacia adelante. No sabía dónde demonios estaba, todo seguía muy oscuro.

—Estamos en túneles bajo tierra —explicó Shin-ah—, por eso no pude ver a Yona cuando desapreció. Hay puertas que llevan a la superficie, usaron una de ellas para capturar a Yona.

—Ya veo, por cómo nos pusieron a dormir, ellos hacen drogas. Es en estos túneles donde deben almacenar su mercancía y la transportan. También está húmedo, seguro el rio se encuentra cerca.

—Si sigues recto, encontraremos la salida.

Seguí caminando, confiando en las indicaciones de Shin-ah y entonces llegamos a lo que parecía una cueva hecha naturalmente, oculta detrás de las cascadas.

—Seguramente nos transportaron mientras estábamos inconscientes. Estamos cerca de la casa del anciano.

—Yona —dijo Shin-ah.

Miré a mi derecha, hacia dónde Shin-ah miraba y concentrando la vista, vi sogas cortadas. Me acerqué a ellas y las examiné. El tamaño y distancia de los nudos ciertamente se ajustaban a sus muñecas y además, estaban cortadas de una forma muy característica.

—Ao —dijo Shin-ah, asegurando mis suposiciones.

Yona escapó. La verdad no me sorprendía.

—Sigue en peligro —De pronto me avisó Shin-ah—. En la casa del anciano. Hay que darse prisa.

No necesité que lo dijera dos veces. Corrí tanto como el físico me lo permitió hasta llegar aquella choza. Pateé la puerta ya rota...

Entonces vi a la Princesa amarrada a una silla. Pero sus ojos no eran los de una princesa asustada, al contrario, su rostro era desafiante; pues aquel anciano que habíamos conocido en la mañana se acercaba a ella con una jarra, llena de un líquido extraño. Era del mismo color que aquel hilo de líquido en el rio, lo último que recordaba de antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¡Princesa!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el anciano gritó de dolor y dejó caer lo que tenía entre manos. El hombre se agarraba la muñeca en el suelo, como si se la hubieran quitado y se denmayó por el susto. Entonces me percaté del poder del dragón a mis espaldas.

—¡Shin-ah! —gritó preocupada la Princesa, al ver como Shin-ah caía inconsciente en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, él está bien.

Poco a poco, estaba ganando confianza en el mismo. Pronto podría mirar cuanto el quisiera, sin tener miedo a perder el control.

—¡Pukyu!

Ao saltó del cabello de Yona y corrió hacia mí. Coloqué a Shin-ah en el suelo con cuidado, mientras la Princesa una vez más, liberaba sus muñecas de los nudos.

—Estabas lista para defenderte, ¿verdad?

—Ao me ayudó —admitió con una sonrisa.

Estaba mojada, sin zapatos ni aretes. Golpeada y con ojeras. Era un completo desastre, pero esa sonrisa me dio el respiro que estaba necesitando desde la mañana. Me di media vuelta y vi a Shin-ah, al fin pude notar todos lo golpes que le habían dado… después de haber usado el poder del dragón en dos oportunidades, era natural que su cuerpo le demandara reposo. No lo podría haber hecho sin él.

Un estornudo hizo que mi atención volviera a la Princesa. Suspiré y la cubrí.

—Eres un desastre. Si te resfrías, no te pondrás bañar en un mes y nadie quiere eso.

Caí rendido al suelo y al fin sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

—Estás herido —dijo Yona preocupada.

—Mira quién habla, esos animales te lastimaron.

Se examinó a sí misma por un segundo y sonrió.

—Yoon se enojará.

Y tenía razón, Yoon se enojó. No solo Shin-ah, la Princesa y yo estábamos heridos. Jae-ah y Kija también. Ambos encontraron otras instalaciones de droga en el lugar y al investigar un poco más, inevitablemente se vieron envueltos en problemas. Al parecer el anciano nunca quiso verse envuelto en problemas, pero los rumores de aquellas poderosas drogas que preparaba contra las grandes bestias, llegaron a oídos equivocados y lo extorsionaban continuamente para la preparación de ellas. Al parecer se trataba de un gran movimiento criminal, pues no solo se dedicaban a las drogas, sino también a la trata de personas, razón por la que habían capturado a la Princesa. Ella se quedó preocupada con el asunto y ahora, una vez recuperados, iremos a averiguar y detener todo esto.

Al final, Yona no se resfrió y pudo bañarse tranquilamente.

Shin-ah recuperó la movilidad el día siguiente. No parecía actuar diferente a lo normal, pero sentí que se había quitado un peso más de encima. Se hizo un poco más fuerte y eso le dio un poco más de libertad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Feliz aniversario Shin-ah!

Realmente quería escribirle algo mejor a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, pero nunca había escrito ni leído el género de misterio y fue realmente un reto, aunque lo bueno es que ya me estoy leyendo Sherlok Holmes (¡Recomendado!) En fin… dónde estaba, ah, que quería escribirle algo mejor, pero esto es lo que salió y fue hecho con mucho amor :3

A todos los que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho, un beso, bye, bye.


End file.
